


Maybe This Was A Mistake

by DragonLapis



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crack, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Some Fluff, Some Plot, don't take this seriously, humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Kamihama is a strange phenomenon that the goddess couldn't help ,but to observe it often. Each time she takes a look at it, something very strange always happens there. Even the goddess herself questions their sanity.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Maybe This Was A Mistake

Deep in space rest a deity, one so kind that her gentle smile would wash away any fear you may have. Her yellow eyes watched over the timelines with such care in them. The same as always, she closed her eyes to listen to their songs. Some were so sweet and gentle while others were bitter and filled with sadness. Who's songs were those? The magical girls' of course! All of their voice sang in harmony and only she could hear it. It's one of the things that prevented her from being lonely. 

After serveal minutes, one song in particular stood out to her and she looked around for it's location. Eventually she found the record, one filled with cracks if she wasn't careful with it, she could break it easily. Ah, it was that one. The one timeline that her gentle touch couldn't reach. A timeline so unstable that a single mistake could cause it to collapse itself. The only one where witches still remained and her human self as well. The goddess gently picks up the record to have a closer look at it. She could hear their voices...The magical girls from this timeline sounded different from their other counterparts. This one in particular always made her curious. A disk...A disk that should have never existed and yet it does.

After some consideration, the goddess decided to place it's disk onto the record player and observe it. Thankfully the disk didn't break as she began looking into this. What started out normal ,quickly turned chaotic. What's the goddess seeing? Well...Why do we have a peak? 

~~~~

"YACHIYO!!! HELP ME!!!" Felicia yelled as she was being chased around the neighborhood by a giant mecha cat. No matter how many times Felicia hits it with her hammer, it wouldn't go down. How did they get themselves into this situation? Honestly that's something they would like to know. "Hold on Felicia!" Iroha yelled as she shot multiple arrows at it and Tsuruno backed her up by shooting fire at it. Yachiyo eventually arrived and looked dumbfounded at this. When they said they were fighting a giant mecha cat...They weren't kidding.

Yachiyo quickly transformed, but something was different...She had cat ears and tail?! Yachiyo was stunned by this realization, but quickly shook it off and charged at the cat. This is getting really weird...It took them a bit of time before the mecha was finally down! To everyone's surprise, it exploded and a bunch of real cats appeared! This is taking 'It's raining cats ' to the extreme. One problem solved, but it created another one. What are they going to do with all of those cats?! Plus Yachiyo is now a catgirl...

"We did it everyone!" Tsuruno cheered, ignoring the fact there's a cat on her head. How did it get there...? "S-so cute..." Sana whispered as serveal cats walked up to her purring. Felicia stopped running and was the first to noticed Yachiyo's appearance has changed "You're a cat now?" This caused the others to turn to older person in their group to see if it was true and it was. Tsuruno ran towards her and tackled her into a cute "MASTER! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!"

Yachiyo fell down to the ground and started blushing as the other girl nuzzled her cheek. The rest looked at each other awkwardly as Felicia took out her phone to take a picture of this. Why? It's the perfect blackmailing material! With this she could go to Moo Moo Land! Or anything the younger girl wanted! She was a genius! Or so Felicia thought and Iroha laughed nervously before joining Sana who was playing with the cats.

In the background, serveal civilians took notice and ran for their life expect for one. This one pulled out their phone to record all of this. They smiled to themselves before one of their friends came back and dragged them away.

~~~ 

The goddess had no idea what she has witnessed and yet this was oddly intriguing to her. She has seen her fair share of odd timelines, but this one...This one might be the strangest of all. She wondered what caused this one to be at the state that it is...Perhaps watching this one some more wouldn't hurt..She was also curious on how this would turn out...Another look wouldn't hurt...

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'll do on the side or if I wanna do some shitpost stories.


End file.
